Shun the Tamer
by XxXLullabyXxXBluesXxX
Summary: Shun is that nobody that people barely know exist. Shun feels as if he's always getting the short end in life. When Shun meets his very first Digimon will it be for better or worst? Who's this mysterious force that seems to constantly follow Shun around?
1. Prolouge

Last year, last year my city became under attack by...monsters. They called them..Digimon? they were scary creatures that could change shape. A boy from my school and his friends fought against the Digimon with Digimon of thier own... I was always jealous of him. They saved out world and the Digital World. When the D-Reaper was it? yea, when the D-Reaper attacked they put their lives on the line to keep us safe. I sat in a corner crying like a baby. When they finally defeated the D-Reaper the Digimon were sent back to their world..

After that I followed the boy and his friends around in secrecy. I wanted ot know what it was like, I wanted to picture myself as a Tamer, I wanted to be them. I hate them, I envy them, I want to be them. Even if they don't have Digimon anymore there still admired. Me? people barely know who I am and I've lived here my entire life. I probably sound like some crazed stalker huh? I just don't think it's fair, why do they get Digimon? I'm just as good as them!

No one ever notices me..I'm just the nobody who lives with his 'mommy'. She's not even my mom, she'll never be my mom. Nobody know's that my passed away and that I live with my step mom and dad. My step mom tries to replace my mom all the time. She always wants to me to call her mom and act as if my mom never existed.

I hate her.

I hate my dad too, how could he marry another women? mom hasn't even been dead a year. He acts as if she never existed and that this women 'Miyabi' is the women he's loved all his life. Did I mention she's pregnant? yep, the thing I despise most is goign to give birth to a baby and I'll be forgotten. My mom was pregnant with my little brother but when she passed away he did to. Shou, that's what I call him since he was never given a name. I always talk to my mom and Shou when i'm feeling sad.

Dad never listens to me since he's to busy with Miyabi. I hate them. I hate the baby too, I don't care, I hate them all. I wish I was a Tamer so I could go tot he Digital World and never ever come back. With my Digimon i would find a new family and friends. Everything would be perfect.

Sadly I am just Shun Yuudai.

AKA a nobody.

-I tried a different approach with this story. Let me know what you think.-


	2. A new beginning

The day had finally ended and summer was finally here. Summer is my favorite season because I don't have to put up with teachers. I only wish I could avoid the bullies, stupid older kids think they can pick on everyone! speaking of bullies..

"Hey! Yuuda! where ya going?"

_Just ignore them Shun and they'll go away_

Quickly I began to run away in hopes they wouldn't catch me. Go figure hope wouldn't be on my side. I yelped as Yukio grabbed me by the collar of my vest. The first punch came hard to the left side of my face and the second came even harder. I could alreayd feel my face swelling up and Yukio and Toshio beat my face in.

I didn't want to cry but it hurt so much.. The tears burned my eyes as I cried for them to stop pleading over and over again. Yukio socked me in the lip splitting it open. Blood dribbled from down my mouth and onto my shirt. It tasted like salt and iron. Gross. Toshio shoved me to the ground and snatched my bag away from me.

"NO!" I shouted

It was to late. Toshio was already dumping my possesions onto the filty ground while Yukio dug trough my stuff searching for valuables. Yukio smirked as he came across a certain picture..

"Well what do we have here." he chuckled handing it to Toshio

"Awww it's Shun's mommy!"

"G-give it back!"

"You want it? fine!"

My mouth dropped as I watched Yukio tear the picture in half. The world seemed to stop spinning and freeze. The only thing I had left of my mom. That picture was EVERYTHING to me! it held so many memories.

"T-that was the only thing I had to remember her by... the only thing that made me feel as if she was alive!"

There was no point in hiding the tears anymore. They poured from my eyes like a faucet, now I had nothing to show she even existed.

"Cry baby!" Yukio laughed stomping on the picture while Toshio stood awkwardy watching like a obedient puppy.

"GET OFF IT!" I scream tackling Yukio. I didn't think as I brought my fist back and punched him square in the nose. Blood gushing from it.

"You're going to pay for that Yuuda.." sneered Yukio getting ready to attack

"Hey!" shouted a boy with brown hair and goggles

_I-it's him! the Tamer who saved our world! _

"Crap! come on Toshio!" Yukio yelled running off with Toshio on his heels

I quickly scrambled to my knee's and began to colect the remains on the picture. Yukio had ripped it right downt he middle. I put he picture back together like a puzzle piece and stared at it. Mom was wearing her favorite yellow sundress and a big straw hat. Her long black hair rested on her shoulders and her warm blue eyes warmed the picture. She was six months pregnant in the picture, a delicate hand held her stomach. I sniffle as I search my belongings for the scotch tape I kept around. Carefully I tape the picture back together.

"Hey you alright kid?"

I wipe the blood from my mouth and look up with a frown. "Yea." I sigh putting my objects back in the bag. Carefully I place the picture inside a notebook. "They're bullies."

"Oh." he frowns "My names Takato Matsuki." he says sticking out a hand

"I know." I say denying the shake "Y-your that Tamer.."

"Yea!" he grins "Are you?"

"No." I say with a grimace "I'm Shun Yuuda."

I stand to my feet and put my bag back on and brush myself off. My face and lip hurts from the beating but my stomach hurts even worse from memories.

"Man they really did a number on you. How about you come back to my house and my mom can clean you up? we have a first aid kit."

I didn't want to argue so I agreed following him to his family's bakery/house. Takato's mother, Yoshie, was very nice and cleaned my wounds up well. Afterwards she invited to stay for dinner which I couldn't be rude and deny. She made a very good meal and Takato even offered me to stay the night. Mrs. Matsuki called my dad and let him know so he wouldn't worry not that he would.

Takato's room was messy with drawings, toys, and clothes thrown everywhere. I always kept my room clean but I thought it would be rude to insult his room, especially after how kind they had been to me. Curious I strolled over to a desk where a notepad set. Flipping open I was greeted by a drawing of a red dinosaur creature. I thought it looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"You like drawing dinosaurs?" I asked my curiousity peaked

"Hm? oh! that's Guilmon. Guilmon was a Digimon I created about a year ago."

_Guilmon? oh yea!_ Guilmon was one of the Digimon who helped save the world. Takato was him tamer, I always seen those two together.

"Guilmon huh? he's cool."

"Thanks." Takato frowned "I really miss him. Guilmon was my best friend."

"Oh..." was all I could say

"Don't feel bad, Guilmon had to go back home. I wonder if he's ok? I hope he remembers me.."

"I don't think he could forgett you, Takato."

"Thanks Shun." Takato's face brightens "Hey! I have an idea. Do you know how to play the Digimon card game?"

"Card game? no, I've never played it."

"Really? I can teach you!"

"Alright!" I beam excitedly

Takato reaches into his drawer and pulls out a large deck of cards. I was awed as he handed them to me because there were so many! There were big and small Digimon, good and bad, strong and weak. It felt like I was a Tamer...

"Alright so this is how you play."

Takato and I stayed up most the night playing Digimona dn getting to know each other better. I liked Takato, in a way, he was like an older brother to me. I never had a friend before...it's nice.


	3. Mysterious Egg

I was awoken to the smell of eggs and bacon. I slowly got up and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes and then made Takato's bed up. Takato slept on the floor last night and allowed me the bed even though I protested. Quietly I made my way from Takato's bedroom and into the bathroom where I changed into my clothing. I then made my way downstairs and found Mrs. Matsuki in the kitchen making breakfast. Mr. Matsuki was working in the bakery, he was nice like Yoshie.

"Morning Mrs. Matsuki!"

"Good morning Shun." she smiles "I hope you're hungry!"

"Yea, would you like some help?" I ask walking next to her

"Oh no, no, no. You're a guest."

"I don't mind." I say grabbing and apron "I like to cook. My mother and I always cooked together. She was a wonderful cook."

"She sounds like a wonderful women." Mrs. Matsuki smiles

"Yea... she really was."

"Was?" she asks confused

"My mother umm passed away a few years ago..she was pregnant with my baby brother, Shou."

"Oh you poor child!" she cries embracing me in a hug. I was tense at first but loosened up, her hugs were warm just like my mother and filled with love. I hugged her back as a way of comfort then released.

"So what would you like me to do?.." I ask changing the subject

"Well, you can set the table if you'd like."

"Ok!" I grin grabbing the plates and silveware. I set the table up in a classy lookign way as my mother had taught me and smiled when I was done. After that I helped Mrs. Matsuki with the food and drinks.

"Shun, could you wake Takato up?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Matsuki!"

"Please deary call me Yoshie."

"I prefer to adress people properly. My mother always told me to respect my elders."

"Oh I see." she smiles

As I walked away I hear Mrs. Matsuki whisper _such a sweet boy_. Upstairs Takato is still fast asleep snoring loudly which I laugh at.

"Takato wake up!" I waste no time in smacking him with a pillow "Your mom made breakfast. If you don't hurry it'll get cold."

"Oh ok..." he yawns

I leave the room so Takato can ready himself. Downstairs I find Mrs. Matsuki at the table reading a newspaper she reaches for her cup of empty coffee.

"Oh shoot I forgot to make some."

"I can do it for you." I say heading to the coffee maker and gatherign the ingredients

"Shun you're such a sweet boy."

"It's the least I can do Mrs. Matsuski. You and your family have showed me so much kidness this last day."

Takato comes downstairs just as the coffee is done. I bring Mrs. Matsuki her coffee and prepare a glass for and take my place by Takato. Mr. Matsuki comes in and the family begins to eat, I fold my napkin into my lap and begin to recite a prayer my mother had taught me.

Mrs. Matsuki had made a delicious breakfast. When we finished eating I helped clean the table and do the dishes I even offered to help Mr. Matsuki in the bakery but he denied.

"Hey Shun want to meet my friends?"

_He must mean the other Tamers...I've never met them in person, only watched them from afar._

"Sure!"

Takato and I walked to the park which me and my mother had been to many of times before. It was one of my favorite places to visit. They were all gathered in a group socializing with each other and laughing. When Takato approached them they all greeted him with smiles and a girl even hugged him.

"Guy's this is Shun Yuuda, Shun these are my friends."

"P-pleasure to meet you all." I stutter, I was actually meeting the city hero's

Eveyone was so kind, even Rika, although she did have an attitude... although I thought it was kinda cute. Henry and I got along great because he liked a lot of the same things I did. Kazu and Ken they reminded me of Yukio and Toshio in a way only nicer. Jeri, Takato's girlfriend, was a sweet girl.

We spent the day playing Digimon and getting to know one another. I felt so alive! to be part of such an amazing group made me feel..good. I had never known what it was like to have friends before but now I realized how wonderful it feels to be with _friends._

Night time was approaching and we all had to get home. Takato offered me to stay the night again but I denied figuring I should head home. The walk was quiet and scary so I quickly scurried home and upstairs to my bedroom where I pulled out my deck of cards Takato had given me.

I shuffled trough them picking out my favorite Digimon and least favorite Digimon. I ended up with my top five favorite Digimon from least to greatest. I even moved my favorite Digimon on top so it would always be there.

"Oh!" remembering something Takato had given me. I reach into my pocket and pull out a card slashes with a giant smile on my face.

"Digi Modify!" I laugh slashing a strange blue card trough. I was dissapointed when my card got stuck and refused to come out. Frustrated I tried to rip it out but it wouldn't budge..then, it started to glow a bright white light. I jumped back dropping the device on the ground. When the light faded a different device was laying there.

It was a D-Power, a orange one. The light on the screen was glowing a dim color that drew me in closer. I awed as I picked it up. A D-Power? does this mean? could it really be? No, this can't be happening! Not to me.

"Maybe?.."

I grabbed the op card from my deck adn looked it over. Slowly, I took the card and slashed it trough my D-Power. The D-Power began glowing as it slashed the card. Shortly afterwards a yellow egg appeared on the screen. My motuh hung open.

"A digi egg?...no way."


	4. Tamer

I layed the D-Power on my end table and got ready for bed. Hopefully tomorrow the egg would hatch! but what happens then? I wondered. After chanigng into my pajama's I crawled into beda nd closed my eyes dreaming of an adventure with my partner.

It was around 3:30 in the morning when I was awoken to an annoying beeping noise. Reluctantly I opened my eyes and glanced around my room. My eyes stopped on the D-Power. There was an empty shell on the screen, the egg, it hatched! I quickly shot up and grabbed hold of it. I accidently pressed a button which pulled up a red blinking arrow pointing north.

I didn't bother changing out of my pajams instead I snuck out of my room and tiptoed downstairs. Very slowly I opened the door and quietly shut it. I booked it north where there arrow was pointing never once stopping to take a break.

When I thought I was near my destination the arrow suddenly switched to east. I quickly made a sharp turn out of breath but I was going to slow down anytime soon. As I was nearing a tower everything begant o get a lot brighter, I wishe I had brought a pair of shades.

Every step closer I got to the tower the brighter it got. I dind't stop I kept running nothing was going to stop me even if I went blind. Well, maybe that would but you get my point. I had finally reached the tower and that's when I seen him, a boy.

He was tall with spikey black hair and aqua colored eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a white undershirts and jeans with black and white shoes. In his hair was a cool pair of sunglasses, this guy just screamed cool.

The boy was holding a silver colored D-Power. In his other hand he held a Digimon card, what was he planning on doing?

"Gabumon," the boy spoke in a cool tone "Digi Modify."

I looked ahead and seen a wolf like dog Digimon facing off against a giant a flaming cat Digimon. Digimon, two of them! Wait, was this a battle?..

"Power Activate!" the boy yelled slashing his card trough his D-Power

Gabumon looked at me for a split second before preparing to attack. Gabumon growled lowly before opening his mouth and spewing out icy blue flames from hiw maw. The attack was so intense it nearly knocked me off of my feet. I closed my eyes waiting for it to be over. When I opened my eyes, they were gone.

"W-what? where did they go?"

_Who were they? I've never seen them before. Maybe, maybe they're just like me!_

My D-Power was pointing straight ahead to where the boy and his digimon had previously been. I walked forward then stopped as a black smoke started forming. I watched as a shadowy figure began emerging from it, was this...my partner?

The figure was now exposed, a yellow dinosaur with green eyes. He was almost my size in height but weighed more than me.

_Agumon_ I thought to myself. The digimon before me was an Agumon! I was the Tamer to my favorite Digimon ever. How cool is that?

"H-hey there Agumon," I gulped "My name is Shun Yuuda. I'm your Tamer."

"Tamer..." he replied in a deep voice "What is a _Tamer_?"

"Well, they're youre friend. They stand along side you and fight for what's good and to keep those safe around them." at least that's what I thought.

"Than I am honored to be your partner, Shun."

"Really? that's great!"

I walked towards Agumon sticking out my hand. He looked at me strangely before looking at his own clawed hand and seemed tog et the idea as we shook on our new friendship.


	5. First Modify

Sneaking Agumon home wasn't the easiest but I somehow managed to do it . I even made him a bed in my closet so he could hide there. Dad and Miyabi never bothered looking in there so I didn't have to worry.

I couldn't believe! Me, Shun Yuuda, a nobody was now a Tamer! How cool is that? I even formed ad eck full of my strongest modify cards. Agumon and I were going to be a great team maybe even better than Takato and Guilmon! That was another thing... Should I tell Takato? maybe, but for now I would hold off.

"So Agumon what's it like?" I ask full of questions

"What?" he asks blinking

"The Digital World? Does everything look like a video game?"

"Video game? Shun, my world is as real as yours. The only difference is mine is inhabited by Digimon and yours is inhabited by humans."

"Oh.."

"I suppose it's not your fault." Agumon sighs "You're just curious. I'm curious too, what do humans do for a living?"

"Well I got to school and my parents work."

"School? what is that?"

"It's a place where I learn; Math, English, Social Studies."

"We have something similair in the Digital World..Baby and In-Training Digimon learn to harvest their powers."

"Whooooa! that's so cool." I grin widely "Hey! what's it like to digivolve?"

"Digivolve? I wouldn't know, I've never digivolved before Shun."

"Really? I thought all Digimon could digivolve.."

"Most of us for the part. However there are some of us who aren't able to."

"Don't worry Agumon you'll digivolve entually."

"I guess." he frowns "But for now I won't be of much use."

"That's no true! you're the coolest digimon ever!"

Agumon was about to protest when suddenly he froze, he stood up and began sniffing the air. He opened his mouth and let out a snarl and his eyes narrowed into slits.

"A-Agumon? what's wrong buddy?"

"Shun, a Digimon."

I couldn't say anything else because Agumon was already out the window. I followed his pursuite running to catch up with him. He was fast for such a big guy. Agumon ran all the way tot he tower where I had first met him, what could be there?

A thick fog surrounded the place giving it a creepy look. I shivered as I walked into the mist, I couldn't see anything. I reahced out for Agumon "Agumon!" I called his name searching for him. Squinting my eyes I made out a shadowy figure. "Agumon?" I asked reaching out, rubbing his rocky skin.

Rocky skin?

"Uh oh.."

"Rock Fist!" the crazy rock Digimon screams

"Outta of the way!" a familiar voice yells pushing me from the rocky blow

"T-T-Takato?" I ask nearly in tears

"Shun? what are you doing here?"

I don't speak instead my eyes search for Agumon. I spot him having a stand off with the strange rocky Digimon. Agumon's face is twisted in a crazy rage and his fist are balled at the sides.

"That's Gotsumon, a Rookie Digimon. His Rock Fist and Crazy Crusher attack will get things rocking!"

"Crazy Fist!" Gotsumon shouts preparing to attack

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yells spewing a red hot flame forward

The area lights up enough for me to see Gotsumon be knocked back and begin changing form. What was this?

"Oh man! he's digivolving!" Takato yells

I watched in amazement as Gotsumon grows into a giant monoclonius Digimon. He scuffs his feet on the gorund before charging Agumon into the ground.

"Monochromon, Champion level Digimon. His Volcanic Strike attack with burn you to a crisp!"

"Volcanic Strike!"

Agumon barrel rolled to the side nearly avoiding the attack, he then countered with his Peper Breath. I felt horrible, I couldn't help him! What kind of Tamer am I?..The cards! I search trough my deck in search fo anything to help Agumon out, anything.

_That boy! when I first saw him he used a card...a Power Card?_

"Hope this works.." I take a deep breath "Digi Modify!" I yell swiping the card trough "Power Activate!"

Agumon growled an inhaled "Pepper Breath!" this time the attack was bigger than the others but yet not enough to stop Monochromon.

"No it didn't work!" I panic frantically searching trough the deck. I was so nervous I dropped them all and quickly dropped to my knee's searching trough them.

In doing so I stumbled across a card, a blue card.

"What is this?" I say to myself. I look over at Agumon struggling and decide to take action. I stand to my feet and I yell "Digi Modify!" and swipe the card trough.

I watch as Agumon is enveloped in orange light. What was going on? Was he hurt? Did I do something wrong? Oh no, what did I do?

-Sorry for such short chapters. It's jsut when I write them shorter I can get more out if that makes any sense.. I'll try to make them longer in the future.-


End file.
